User talk:Finister2
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Aloyse von Roddenstein page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 18:29, March 9, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Category:Easter Eggs Finister, what's the intent behind the Easter Eggs category? I'm not sure how it would be used that would be any different than the Allusions we already have on each page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Deleted An Easter Egg is something that is hidden that you have to put an effort into finding. Lindana's album and the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo definitely does not apply. I have deleted the category. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Phinedroids and Ferbots and EVIL BOYS Those songs are not sung by villains. Neither is "He's a Bully", in case you're the one who put that song there. CandaceFan 19:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm.... You still haven't told me how Phinedroids and Ferbots is a villain song.CandaceFan 19:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, "Tech vs. Nature" is evil? Wow, did not know that. So I guess whoever was singing it is an unnamed villain. LOL CandaceFan 19:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Villain songs It looks like the "Villain songs" category is kind of subjective. Even though you said that it's to include songs with a villainous intent, those seem to have been removed. Right now, all the pages in that category are ones that Doofenshmirtz sings, so that's already covered by "Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz" and we really wouldn't need a duplicate category. I guess the question is "Is it important to know what songs are sung by a villain?" — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Going overboard with the categories Finister2, please stop adding categories to pages. You're kind of going overboard with adding them and you haven't answered any of the previous messages as to why you think those categories apply. We need to straighten this out before you go any further. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Villains Stop adding the categoy. None of these characters are villains. I don't even see how Jerry the Platypus is a villain except for hitting Dr. Doofenshmirtz with a pipe which is hardly a villain action. You should read Forum:Villains in Phineas and Ferb before adding this category to any page. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. Finister2, 95% of what you've done on this wiki has been to categorize pages as either a villain or a song sung by a villain, or to add the Easter Eggs category which doesn't even make sense. You even removed the villain category several times from characters that there is no doubt that they are villains. : It is time for you to stop trying to push your private opinion on the rest of us. I will enforce this with blocks if I have to. Find something more constructive to add to this wiki or else you should go someplace else. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Category spam A little research revealed that you have been doing this same thing on numerous wikis. You are now blocked for a year for spamming. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC)